


Not Everyone Wants a Rockstar For a Soulmate

by totallynotapumpkindonut



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Timers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 04:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9700736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallynotapumpkindonut/pseuds/totallynotapumpkindonut
Summary: The world changed when Simon was born. Baz wasn't the first one to "plug into" Simon and cast a nearly impossible spell. Lucy, with little Simon snuggled in her arms, had cast one last spell that would lead Simon to whom he'd need most.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PoorUnfortunateSoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoorUnfortunateSoul/gifts).



_I’m okay if I don’t have a family. I’m okay if no one wants to adopt me. I’m okay. I’m okay._  
Simon glanced at his wrist  
**2:04:23:10:58:09**  
_I’ll be okay._

“You know, when I told you that your soulmate will think musicians are hot, this isn’t exactly what I had in mind,” said Fiona.  
Baz stopped playing his violin to sigh. “I told you I want to play the violin. Keep your rockstar fantasies to yourself.”  
“Alright, alright, your soulmate’s probably just as much of a downer as you are. Seduce them with your sad violin solos.”  
He looked down at his covered wrist before playing again. Fiona swore it was even sadder this time. 

When Ms. Roberts told Simon that someone was waiting to see him in the parlor, _he thought this is the day! I’ll charm this couple into adopting me and then I’ll go to a new school and meet my soulmate and always have a family!_  
**0:00:08:21:03:44**  
Of course, what waited for him in the parlor wasn’t the adoring sickeningly-in-love couple who would take one look at him and beg him to come with them. That couple was just one man with a hard glint to his eyes and guardianship papers in hand. A man with a secret world and a secret school. Simon wasn’t going to complain. 

Baz knew that his timer would go off during the Crucible. He checked the night before going to Watford, because he had no intention of looking at it once he arrived. Sure, he sometimes shifted the back leather bracelet given to him by his father to peak and wonder who was waiting for him, but who would want a matchstick of a Pitch?  
When he went through the Crucible and came face to face with a small unkempt boy, the buzz at his wrist wasn’t a surprise. 

Simon had roommates before. Some liked him, some left cheetos in his laundry, some blared electro swing in the middle of the day, and some preferred to pretend he didn’t exist. Baz’s unwillingness to socialize and general dismissiveness wasn’t a huge deal. It was annoying, but he was at a new school, had a guardian, and only **00:00:01:04:23:50** left one his timer. Only one more day before he’ll meet his soulmate.  
Simon Snow was an asshole. Baz knew that if he became close to his soulmate they would end up rejecting him. He had all these carefully thought out plans to keep uncrossable river between them, but it was all for nothing. Snow wasn’t even trying. He asked about his family and his favorite video game before taking a bite of a sour cherry scone and looking at it like it was his soulmate. Baz didn’t need his excuses. Simon didn’t talk to him after that.

“You’re holding it the wrong way.”  
His wrist buzzed.  
Simon turned around.  
A brunette girl held out her hand. Her wrist displaying zeros. 

Snow was bouncing. Baz didn’t know if he felt warm because of his crooked smile or if Snow was leaking magic. There was something intoxicating in the air. Baz contemplated going to the library to escape, but there was only ten minutes to dinner time.  
“I’m going to go down to dinner now.” Despite the rush of words, he wasn’t any louder than his name.  
“Was the food really that impressive to you?” Baz snarked.  
Simon paused with a puzzled look at Baz. “There’s someone I want to sit with.”  
“Oh, so someone finally took pity on you?” Apparently, the years Baz practiced not showing emotion were worth it.  
“Yeah,” Simon’s smile was back, “I know you don’t care, but I met my soulmate.”  
Simon waved  
**00:00:00:00:00:00**  
and walked out the door.  
Baz went to the Catacombs.

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY FRIEND!


End file.
